candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles/Relationships
Family Rose Rose is Charles' and Sera's mother. She is a kind mother who felt that she does not want to hurt her children's feelings just because of her job, thus might be the reason that her son has the Chuunibyou syndrome (even though he is well-mannered and behaved) and her daughter spoiled. Sera Sera is Charles' little sister. She and her friend Nora formed a group called Candy Baby. She often speaks as a third person especially around her brother. She used to look down on Candy JEM and talk back to them whenever they try to teach her a lesson. But she soon changed her ways after getting a scolding by Charles. Mr. Wang As Charles' and Sera's father is not shown in the series, the relationship between Charles and Mr. Wang is currently unknown. Friends Corey Richard Due to Richard's history of insulting Mia's body odour, Charles showed hostility toward Richard from the get-go. The two continued to show hatred towards each other, an example of their continuing hatred was them exchanging faces of disgust in A Class Effort: Leadership when Richard happened to walk past Charles' class with his friend. That was until the events of The Hero's Quest: Self-Improvement that the two really began to see eye to eye and were actually amiable. Richard was one of the few who was willing to help Charles with his struggles at school as he volunteered to help him with his schoolwork. They were seen enjoying each other's company, having moved past their animosity and became friends. Julian Julian and Charles met in the shop where Julian works in. Anthony At first, Anthony seemed to hate Charles because Charles kept on disobeying the school rules. But in The Hero's Quest, Anthony and Charles became friends when Anthony knew that Charles has decided to become a well behaved student. Anthony was also one of the few people who volunteered to help Charles change his ways. Furthermore, Anthony also defended Charles when Derek tried to punch him. Irwin Iris Love Interests Mia Visit the page Charmia to know more about Charles and Mia's relationship. Enemies/Neutral Joni The two shared a seemingly neutral relationship with each other, giving each other mean nicknames (Charles calling Joni "Monkey Girl" and Joni calling him "(The) Chuuni") and often engaged themselves in small fights. This is due to the fact that Charles often stalk and follows Mia around, leading to Joni's mutual dislike towards the latter. Later In The Hero's Quest however, after listening to Charles explanation of his childhood, Joni's hatred for Charles seemed to cease as she was willing to help Charles to change his ways. When Charles asked her why she was willing to help him, she said that since he seemed like a bad student, so she tried to protect Mia when Charles was near her. But if he is willing to change his ways, Joni would not hesitate to let him get near Mia. Emilia Derek Derek's Wingmen Lily Trivia References Navigation Category:Relationships Category:Character subpage Category:Needs Help